


You Are My Dunshine ( Josh Dun and Reader )

by themessagephan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themessagephan/pseuds/themessagephan
Summary: you go to a new schoolmeet joshget bulliedi will comment back to you most of the timethere's more to come





	1. you are my dunshine chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themessagephan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themessagephan/gifts).



 

  it was the first day at your new school in columbus ohio.you were nervous because you were bullied in your last school and didn't  want to go through it again.'Ok y/n its a new school year you'll be fine don't worry'you were trying to calm your nerves as you walked to the door to your new school.you walked down the hall to your room and opened the door. when you walked in everyone looked up at you. you looked around for an open desk and quickly sat down next to a boy with blue hair.'he's kinda hot.'after class your teacher called you up to her desk."yes ma'm you wanted to see me."she looked up at you and called a boy named josh."josh come here for a second.""yes mrs.ramirez?"you looked at him and he was the boy with blue hair.'why is he so cute?'"i need you to show mrs y/l/n around the school. would you do that for me?""of course mrs ramirez."you both left the class and he showed you around the school.'wow its so big its bigger than my other school.'"so y/n tell me about your self.""well my favorite color is f/c and my favorite band is y/f/b."just then the bell rung and you both parted your ways to your next class.

 

**\-------------TIME SKIP --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

school was over and you and josh met up at the lockers"hey y/n why don't you give me your number so we can talk more?"'why would he want to talk to me?'"oh,ok sure."you gave him your phone and he gave you his.you both said bye and went your separate ways.when you got home you saw your dad sitting at the dinner table."hey y/n, listen i need to talk to you about something.""what happened is mom okay?" he looked at you and you saw hurt in his eyes.you've never really got along with your mom."your mom is fine.me and your mom are getting divorced."'this cant be happening.you started crying and fell to your knees."why?why is this happening?what happened?"you had so many different things going through your mind.you couldn't focus on anything."i know your hurt, i am too.i found out today that your mom was cheating on me with this guy named edward.im so sorry sweetheart."you ran upstairs to your room and cried.you didn't eat dinner.you just lied there.you fell asleep crying.you didn't want to wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

      **YOUR POV**

    you woke up and remembered everything from the previous night and didn't want to go anywhere.you wanted to be alone.you gt up anyways and got dressed.after you were ready you went to school.you didn't want to eat.when you go to school you saw josh and his friends.you didn't want to see him right now so you went the opposite way."hey y/n wait up!"crap he saw you.you put on a fake smile and turned to josh."oh hey josh.how are you?"josh noticed your strange behavior and asked"hey is everything okay?you look kind of sad."you couldnt handle it and started crying.you didnt want anyone to see so you ran away.josh ran after you until you reached your house."y/n please tell me what happened.let me cheer you up."josh said as he hugged you .you told him to come inside and you both went to your room."so what happened?"you took a deep breathe and told him everything.


End file.
